Kiya and Yami
by Cure-Mermaid
Summary: Kiya is the arranged bride for Yami and once they meet they fall in love that is until........
1. Default Chapter

Debs: Hey. This is my first fic.  
  
Kiya: Hiya.  
  
Debs: This is my OC Princess Kiya. Soon to be Queen Kiya wife of Pharaoh Yami.   
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Kiya: Oh hey.  
  
Debs: Hey Yami.  
  
Yami: Right Debs doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh unless you count dreams which no one does.  
  
Debs: I do.  
  
Yami: IT'S YOUR DREAMS.  
  
Debs: Your right.  
  
Kiya: Can we just get on with our little romance  
  
Debs: Okay.   
  
Chapter One:  
  
The elegant princess walked through her father's palace. This princess is the arranged bride for the Pharaohs son. They have not even met each other. She walked into her father's quarter.   
  
"Father, am I going to meet my 'fiancée' today?" She asked. Her old father turned to his daughter.   
  
"Kiya darling, I wish you would take your affiance more seriously." He said. Kiya looked to him.   
  
"But father. I haven't even met him." She said. He looked softly but sternly.  
  
"Well you are going to today." He answered earnestly. "I am old and won't be here for long, Kira dear if you are to get married to the Pharaoh's son then you will both rule the two lands and stop a war that has lasted for generations. Your marriage will go down in history." He said. She faked a smile as she was sent to the tailors to get her dress made so she can look proper for the first time that they will meet.

The pharaoh had ordered his son to meet him.  
  
"Yami. You shall be meeting your fiancée today." He said. Yami was as pleased as Kira was that this was happening.   
  
"I can't marry her. Father she is going to be a complete stranger to me. And you guys will never accept her as she is one of them." He said hoping that he could maybe get wormed out of this.   
  
"Yes Yami she is one of them. But she is not part of the mess that our pre families were part of." He said. The tri coloured prince sighed realizing he will never get out of this so he may as well meet her.   
  
So as she was on her way, Yami was getting ready by speaking to his mother.   
  
"Mother, have you met my fiancée?" He asked the woman who had long straight black hair and brown eyes. She gave him a gentle look. She softly kissed his forehead.   
  
"I am afraid that I do not know her. But sweetheart, everything's going to be fine. This is the way I met your father." He smiled back. Soon they heard that the princess had arrived. She had to serve the tea, imagine a princess hasn't to do that. She walked in. Yami wasn't in yet. She walked over. She served politely the Pharaoh and Queen there's then her mother and father. She had been ordered to where something to cover her face like her mother was to. Then Yami entered.   
  
"Oh finally." He said. Her father looked over.   
  
"We were beginning to think that you had run away like our angel had…. "He trailed off noticing Kiya was gone.   
  
"We has she gone now." Kiya's mother asked. Yami's mother laughed a minute noticing Kiya under her table. She shook her head pleading her not to tell her where she is. After everyone except Yami had left Kiya raised herself up from under the table. She brushed down her dress. Thinking she was alone she said?   
  
"This is havoc." She said. "I can't meet him." She put her head in her hands.  
  
Yami turned around to the sobbing girl who had her back to him. He looked to her. Kiya sensed the present after thinking everyone had gone.   
  
"Oh no." She said. He looked at her. He wondered if she knew who he was because he wondered if she was the princess.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head. Not yet had she turned around.  
  
"What do you think? I'm being forced to marry some prince I haven't met." She almost screamed. "You wouldn't understand." He obviously knew who she was now but not who she was.  
  
"I do understand, princess. I am that prince." He said making her turn around. "And I would appreciate to see my fiancée's face." He said walking up to her. "Not that your headdress isn't beautiful." He said taking it off although she was gobsmaked at how he looked he was so handsome. "You are really pretty." He said.   
  
"Thank you." She curtsied. "You are really handsome." She said admiring him by placing her fingers on his face feeling his bone structure - feeling her touch made a feeling of love flow through his body.   
  
"You do not have to curtsy for me." He said.  
  
"Oh." She replied.  
  
"I thought this was going to be horrid." He said. She smiled when there parents came in.   
  
"KIYA!!!!! YOU ARE NOT WEARING YOUR HEADDRESS!!" Her father shouted at her. She looked away from Yami to her father shocked.   
  
"Your name is Kiya. It is really pretty." Yami said. "My name is Yami." He introduced himself to her. He forced her to ignore her father.   
  
"Darling." Kiya's mother said to her father as he almost dragged her away from him. "Can't you see them?"   
  
"Of course I can see them dear and look at her!" He said. "Look at her she has taken her headdress off." Her mother picked up the headdress.   
  
"What does it matter?" She asked persuading her husband with a kiss as the Pharaoh and his wife went to see Kiya.   
  
"So your our bride to be?" the Queen asked.   
  
"Yes miss." She said curtsying. Yami looked to her and whispered into her ear.   
  
"You have forgotten already that you don't have to curtsy." She nodded. She kissed his cheek returning to her parents.   
  
"Well then tomorrow you can take Kiya on a tour of the town and get to know each other as you are going to get married." The Pharaoh said. Kiya flinched there was that word again. Oh no. "You are going to get married aren't you?" He asked as Kiya's father looked at her.  
  
"Well." She said looking at Yami.   
  
"Yes of course we can't disobey your orders father." He said helping her out as she agreed.


	2. Chapter2

Yami knocked on Kiya's door the next morning to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, with a blanket covering her body which was half naked and she seemed paralyzed. He looked at her as a tear let go from her eye and he sat next to her. He put an arm around her comforting her.  
  
"Kiya, are you okay?" He asked. She looked to him. "I mean you can tell me anything and I mean everything.   
  
"I'm scared." She confessed. "What I have been thinking is that you won't like me." She inhaled slowly. He let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I don't think…" She said. He stopped her from what she was saying.   
  
"Come on the tour and I'll show you how much I like you okay?" He asked. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "I'll leave you to get dressed he said leaving.   
  
"Don't like her?" He asked himself. He had waiting a while. She came out in a pure white dress to her knees rimmed in gold and light brown sandals. "You look beautiful." He said to her. "Honestly." She blushed.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She curtsied for the sake of it. "Sorry." She laughed. She had a beautiful laugh to him. He then bowed to show her his appreciation. He offered her his arm and she took it. She rested her head on his shoulder when his arm dropped holding her hand. He kissed her head gently. She smiled. Marik looked at them.   
  
"Good morning young prince and princess." He said as he outstretched his hand to Kiya.   
  
"It's nice to meet you, you can call me Kiya." She said. He shook her hand and opened the door to their parents who noticed them hand in hand.   
  
"How sweet." Her mother said. She turned to her husband. "Remember when that was us?" She asked. He nodded. The Pharaoh stood up.   
  
"Enjoy yourself." He said as they left for the town.   
  
A few of the town's people looked in despair at them until they reached a stall where Bakura works.   
  
"Oh I heard you meet your fiancée." He said as he rimmed his hand around her chin and up to her ear. "Isn't she a pretty one? Oh you don't think so." He joked making Kiya seem uncomfortable. "You should appreciate her more. And you have to appreciate him." He ordered Kiya. His voice was raised as he said that. She looked to Yami who looked disgusted at him.   
  
"Don't worry about him right now." He said. 'Right now!' these words hit her. He noticed something on Bakura's stall. "I'll take this." He said. It was the Millennium Puzzle.   
  
"Of course." He said. They walked away.   
  
"So what is that?" She asked. "It seems really authentic." He nodded putting it around his neck. "You suit it." She said hands on the thick chain.   
  
"Thanks." He said staring into her eyes as she did him. "Come on. Lets go back, I'll have a dinner ordered for us to share in my quarters okay." He said. She smiled.  
  
"All right." She replied as a grin formed on his face.   
  
They had just sat down next to a table where the food would be placed. They were in the room attached to his bedroom though she still hadn't seen it.   
  
"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.   
  
"Honestly, I'm fine. And I trust you." She said. It was obvious to everyone that they were falling deeply in love with each other. The food arrived and they started to eat talking in between.   
  
"Do you like it here?" He asked. She looked at him.   
  
"Yes I do." She said. He smiled going back to his food as she did. She hadn't eaten a lot well she never really did eat a lot. "So do you mind if I ask you again?" She asked.   
  
"Ask me what?" he asked putting the food away.   
  
"Well if you like me?" She said standing up. He came to her and held her hands.   
  
"Of course I do." He said. He leaned in to kiss her when the door opened and their lips never parted as they looked to the door when Marik was standing.   
  
"Sorry. But your mother wants you Kiya." She was told.   
  
Kiya had arrived in the room where her mother and Yami's parents were waiting. Her mother looked distressed.   
  
"I am afraid that your father has just passed away dear." She said standing up and walking to her daughter. "I am sorry but he struck down when you and Yami were out. It was a heart attack. (I wonder if they even knew what a heart attack was.)" Kiya looked like she was going to cry that she actually broke down in hysterics. She ran out of the room and into Yami forcing both of them to the ground.   
  
"I am so sorry. I just heard." He said to the girl sobbing into his shirt.   
  
"I will be okay. We never really saw eye to eye. We nearly hated each other but I never accepted this to happen." He put his hand on her back. She stood up and helped him to her feet where he kissed her forehead as he embraced her softly.   
  
That was a few days ago and the funeral was gone and past. Yami had always been by Kiya's side she was still in mourning so he made sure that she was comfortable. Her mother returned back to her kingdom to inform her son; Kiya's brother about his new ruling but she thought it was best Kiya stayed here. He came into her room where he saw her all dressed and up with a smile on her face which he never expected. He was shocked.   
  
"Hey. No need to ask, I'm feeling much better. I suppose I can't change the past no matter how much I'd like to. Father would like me to carry on my life. And my life is with you Yami." She said. He seemed quite amazed and took in her embrace.   
  
"I know your life is with me and I hope it will be the best life for you." He said as she smiled.  
  
"Of course it will be. Come on." She said walking out her room.   
  
"Wait. Come with me." He said. He led her to his quarters.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked.   
  
"Wait and see." He said leading her through the room where they had had that dinner into his bedroom. It was enormous. "This is my bedroom and I want you to sit there." He said leading her to his bed. He grinned going to a box where he took out a crystal necklace; no really it was a golden chain with a crystal attached to it with hieroglyphics around it.   
  
"It's beautiful." She said as he put it around her neck it was made out of the same thing that the Millennium Puzzle was.   
  
"Do you accept it?" He asked. She jumped up with her arms around his neck.   
  
"I do." She said loosing their balance they fell back onto his bed. They laughed as she pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Their first kiss.   
  
Debs: That's it the end of chapter two. I have a plan so I am going straight on to chapter three.  
  
Yami: That's something you don't hear everyday.  
  
Debs: Hey.  
  
Kiya: He's right though.  
  
Debs: What happens once your characters disobey you? 


	3. chapter3

Debs: Told you I couldn't stop:

Kiya had left to her dormitory happy. Not only had she accept that her father died but she had found the love of her life. He was very kind and loved her for her personality not good looks not that she thought she had good looks. She smiled entering into her room hands on her new pendant that she over heard Yami calls it the Millennium Crystal. She sat near the dressing table where the mirror reflected her image straight back to her. She looked good with the Crystal. She smiled as she kissed the crystal when it appeared the mirror in front of her started swirling colours of blue and green. She raised her hand into it and it disappeared then she was dragged into the portal. She had let out a scream when Yami ran in but she was gone.  
  
We have now been transported to the future.   
  
Yugi Motou walked down the stairs from his room where Yami (Who has his own body) was sitting next to Soleman Motou his grandfather.   
  
"Hello." He said. "Are you okay Yami?" He asked the older version of himself. He nodded. "Are you coming I promised Joey we would go with him and Serenity to that party tonight up town." He asked. Yami nodded standing up he was wearing navy blue pants, a tight black top which was sleeveless and a blue cape thingy he wears. They left to Joey's house.   
  
Kiya woke up dizzily on a couch of a lady. She touched her head.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked. The lady glad that she had awaked went to her side.  
  
"Japan. Here are you okay?" She asked.   
  
"Japan. But I wasn't in Japan before. I was in Egypt." She exclaimed.   
  
"That would explain your outfit." She said. "Are you okay honey?"   
  
"Yes thank you. May I ask who you are?" Kiya asked. She smiled.   
  
"My name is Denise. May I ask yours?" Denise asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Of course not. My name is Kiya." Kiya replied to Denise. "It is dreadfully nice to meet you." She said.   
  
"And you Kiya. What a pretty name." She replied.   
  
"HEY YUG!!!!!" Joey exclaimed seeing his friend. "What's up?" He asked when Yami and Yugi got closer to Serenity and him.   
  
"Hey boys." Serenity said as sweet as ever. They smiled.   
  
"Hey Serenity. Joey," They said at the same time. "When's the party?"   
  
"Tonight. I'm taking Serenity to get a new outfit." He said. "You guys coming to the stalls?" He asked. They then went to the stalls and Serenity couldn't believe all the pretty outfits. Kiya and Denise where also out to get Kiya some new pieces of clothing. She couldn't go around in such thin cloth.   
  
"Do you see anything Kiya?" Kiya was asked. Kiya looked to Denise.   
  
"You couldn't help me I can never find a good thing for me." She said. Denise agreed and took her to a satin stall. A pink dress caught Denise's eye and she picked it down and put it across Kiya and it was beautiful and would have fit. She bought it.   
  
"You can wear this to the dance tonight Kiya." She said. Kiya nodded and smiled. Soon they had everything and left when Serenity and the others got to that stall and Yami had just missed Kiya. Poor Kiya.   
  
THE DANCE   
  
The boys and Serenity were already there and so was Denise. Denise was waiting for Kiya there after giving her directions as she had some nerves she didn't know about anything. Yami was dancing with Serenity so Yugi and Joey could talk in private.   
  
"So you think something is up with Yami, Yug?" Joey asked.   
  
"I'm afraid so." Yugi replied. "He seems distressed." Yami and Serenity were having fun at the moment. Denise was sitting by the bar with a cola and had one out for Kiya who still never arrived. Joey was a friend of Joey and Serenity's family so when they noticed her they walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Denise." They said.   
  
"Hey Serenity. Joey!" She said. She looked out the door for Kiya but no she hadn't come in.   
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Serenity asked.   
  
"No." Denise answered.   
  
"Have you been dumped?" Joey asked slyly. "If you have I'll dance with you." She laughed.  
  
"No I haven't but I'll take up your offer on a dance." Joey took Denise to the dance floor when Yami went outside for some air.  
  
In from the door Kiya who was wearing a pink dress to her knees, small satin shoes tied at the middle with a small bow and her hair was parted to the side and parts of it including her fringe were drew to the back. Many boys left their partners. Denise smiled.   
  
"Hey Kiya you arrived." She said bringing her over to Joey and the others. Joey's bottom lip dropped. She was so beautiful today.   
  
"Hey." He said. Serenity looked similar to her but she didn't know how. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. She took up Joey's offer and went to dance with him and they never stood on each others feet once. She was having fun but it wasn't anything special she still had a lot of fun with Yami and speaking of him she thought she would never see him again. A tear fell from her eye but Joey never saw that as they stopped dancing to introduce her to Yugi.   
  
"Hey Yug. Where's your highness?" He asked talking about Yami. "Oh well. Meet um… what's your name?" He asked.   
  
"Kiya." She replied. She was in a trance at how much he looked like Yami only shorter and younger. "Hello." She said. She was stumbling to speak when Denise pulled her away to the dance floor again.   
  
"We will go soon. How about a dance before we go first." Denise said with a smile she replied with a smile also. They had a dance and they walked out when Yami entered and they still did not notice each other.   
  
Debs: There I want to start chapter 4 but it is hard not to.  
  
Kiya: Why don't you write it and put it up later?  
  
Debs: No!  
  
Yami: Why not.  
  
Debs: Because I will want to write more.  
  
Yami: Okay.  
  
Kiya: Bye!!!!


	4. Chapter4

  
  
Kiya walked throughout the city alone although Denise was a true friend she needed time alone. The real problem was that Denise wasn't what she needed a friend wasn't what she needed she needed Yami. She was walking for a little while where Yami Marik or the normal Marik many years ago was who she knew was walking near. The two of them never noticed each other at first. She walked up to a stall where there was nothing interesting on view. She pulled down her hair which was right up into a bob; she did this in a huff. She decided just to walk away though she did not see Marik behind her and knocked straight through into him. Both of them were sent to the ground, she rubbed her right side which was the side she fell apon, there was now none around to witness her calamity.  
  
"I am so sorry." She alleged stretching her arm out to help him up. 'I know that voice. Could it be?' He thought looking up at her. He then knew it was Kiya.   
  
"Princess Kiya." He stated taking her hand. In a ditz she spoke.   
  
"M-Marik!" She could not believe her eyes as she pulled him up. She embraced him almost straight away making him blush furiously. "You have no idea, how happy this makes me seeing you as I thought I was alone. I was sorta scared." She confessed. Noticing what she was doing she let him go humiliated.   
  
"What… what are you doing here? You had vanished over two thousand years ago." He said leaving her amazed. She though also looked very confused. "Didn't you?" He asked. She them next explained what had happened to her and he was the next to be very dazed. "You… I can't believe it. I am so shocked. Honestly." She smiled. "Wait you might want to see something." He said taking her to Domino Museum. There was a brilliant display of her life near the pharaoh display. It also had a statuette of her that dazzled her. There also were things about her family after she gone and how Yami went through being the pharaoh alone never marrying.   
  
Yugi was now prepared to ask Yami what was upsetting him at the moment.   
  
"Yami I know something is up. What is the matter with you?" He asked him. "You've not been yourself." Yami looked up from the seat he was sitting on.  
  
"I know I haven't but today is an anniversary for me." He confessed. Yugi then sat down next to him as he was confused.  
  
"What anniversary?" Yugi asked.   
  
"The anniversary of when my fiancée disappeared. She was important though I knew her for such a short time, it was about a couple of weeks, It was an arranged marriage. I was starting to love her but she had vanished. Her name was Kiya." The name surprised Yugi it was the name of that girl with Denise at the party.   
  
"Did Kiya have short black hair about Tea's length and about the same height as Joey's sister Serenity?" He asked. Yami took on the description and then nodded. It was exactly what she looked like.  
  
"But how did you know?" He replied.  
  
"I didn't really I sorta read your mind. I need to go." Yugi sad grabbing his coat which was by the door before rushing out of it.  
  
Marik had been with Kiya since then and they went back to Denise's where Denise had a surprise for her.   
  
"Oh Kiya you have a friend over." She said seeing Marik. "This is for you." She said handing Kiya the bag. It had inside a cotton Egyptian thin dress rimmed at the flared sleeves around the neck and bottom of the long skirt it was so familiar that she almost dropped it.   
  
"It's my mother's dress. Or a very good replica." She said as Marik eyed it. He nodded.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry." Denise said. "I think it's best for you to have it then." Marik had not yet bothered to tell Kiya that Yami was here.   
  
"You couldn't happen to tell me what happened to everyone?" She asked him as he got explaining he had now got to Yami.   
  
"Yami had gone through being the Pharaoh alone and did not get married again then when the world was in danger he sacrificed his life into the Millennium Puzzle and it seemed he after Yugi Motou solved the puzzle was brought back to life like I was and is here in Japan." He explained.   
  
There was then a knock suddenly at Denise's door. She looked through the window and then saw it was Joey and Yugi. She then let them in.   
  
"Yugi needs to speak to Kiya. Urgently." Joey said. She looked shocked why urgently?   
  
"You better go through." She said. Yugi ran through and put his hands on the arm of the sofa.   
  
"Are you Princess Kiya of Thebes and fiancée of the soon to be Pharaoh Yami?" he asked quickly. She had a problem listening to that.   
  
"Mind going through that a little slower, honey?" She asked gesturing with her fingers. Marik put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yugi. Yes she is. She has just been sent from the past here." Denise was listening and couldn't believe what she had heard. Yugi looked as shocked as Denise too. "You better sit down." He was told. Joey went with Denise into the kitchen as they explained everything to Yugi.   
  
"You have to help me." Yugi said.   
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"The Museum will you meet someone there tonight around seven when it is calm." He asked Kiya who nodded.   
  
"Yes. But Who?" It was going to be Yami but she never knew that.   
  
"Can't you wait to meet them?" He asked leaving with Marik smiling.   
  
"Who Yugi?" Marik asked. He smiled.  
  
"Yami. He has been walking around like a zombie about her disappearing; I thought we could reunite them." He said. Cunningly a grin appeared on his face.   
  
"It would be great." Marik replied.  
  
"Just leave Yami to me." Yugi said Marik nodded once again.   
  
Debs: Good place to leave it then.  
  
Yami: You're putting me on a date with her!!!!  
  
Kiya: What's wrong with me?  
  
Yami: Nothing!!!!!!!  
  
Kiya: Oh.   
  
Yami: A good way to reunite some people though.   
  
Debs: Thanks.   
  
Kiya: Will you update?  
  
Yami: You have to.  
  
Debs: I don't HAVE to, but I will and duelling will start next chapter.  
  
Kiya: Who's duelling?  
  
Debs: Just wait and find out. 


	5. Chapter5

Debs: Here it is. Chapter5  
  
Yami was in the museum where he was to meet his mystery 'date' to come. He had only been out with Tea so he thought that it would be her once more. So he assumed also that Yugi set this date to make him forget about Kiya. But Yugi should have known that that will never happen. Suddenly his phone went. It wasn't really his phone Yugi gave it to him so he could keep in touch.  
  
Yami: Hey Yugi.   
  
Yugi: Hi so has she turned up yet?   
  
Yami: So it is a girl and no she hasn't turned up yet.  
  
Yugi: Oh well I did say seven and she has another five minutes to come.   
  
Yami: Bye.  
  
Yugi: Bye.  
  
Well now that he had only seen three girls and Serenity would never be able to come out because of Joey and Mai was actually dating Joey so it had to be Tea.   
  
Kiya was anxious waiting outside the museum, what if this person was someone who she did not know? She looked to her feet. She was though wearing her mother's dress which because of her mothers slender figure, Kiya could get into. And the millennium Crystal it felt a very important part to her. (Kiya: It is) She took in a breath and entered thinking over and over again in her mind, One foot in front of the other Kiya. She seemed confused.   
  
Yami was dressed in what he usually wore. A black tight pair of trousers and top, a belt, some sort of chocker, the arm band and the millennium puzzle that must have sensed Kiya as it glew as the crystal pendant around her neck. He moved his pupil slightly to see behind him a little. Kiya went and sat on the bench near the newest exhibit was. She was waiting for this person to come when someone else she knew from her time entered the building. This other person was Bakura and not our friendly one. He walked up to Yami without noticing her. She also never noticed him.   
  
"What do you want Bakura?" He asked. Bakura smiled.   
  
"A duel." Bakura replied. Yami moved his head away.   
  
"I'm sort of waiting for someone." He said as Bakura, determined took out his deck. He was going to have this duel.   
  
"Well the great pharaoh and King of Games is afraid of a little duel because he has a date. Who ever she is will probably do as that Kiya did. She was a lucky one. Too bad for you huh?" Yami was insulted hearing him talk about her that way and took out his deck. He followed Bakura as he had somewhere ready for him. Kiya though still sat waiting for him to come unaware that he did and is gone.   
  
The duel was very hectic Yami was nearly done he wasn't in the correct state of mind for the duel especially with Kiya on his mind. Speaking of Kiya, she was fed up of waiting for him so she came back outside to see a large crowd of children watching a duel. Yes somehow she knew what a duel was. She saw who were duelling and dropped the cup in her hand.   
  
"Yami." She whispered so only she could hear herself. Bakura sent another attack and Yami fell to the ground.   
  
"If Kiya could see you now she would be glad she left you." Bakura said. Kiya gasped. She also though laughed. She felt a little scared though seeing what was happening to Yami. After Bakura sent another attack she called out his name frantically and her crystal glew up and two glows flew to Yami's field and the attack that would have finished Yami off was neutralised and remained in front of them all two mermaids. One The Enchanting Mermaid the other her counter part Cure Mermaid whom gave Yami a boost of 800 life points. Bakura amazed turned from looking at the mythical monsters to Yami.  
  
"I never knew you had they cards." Shocked as his appoints were Yami replied.  
  
"Neither did I but I think I have a monster to beat you and I have the right cards." He said. She lifted his upside down card - The Mystical Elf. Bakura had thought she was a trap. He then placed a card down. Sent the Cure Mermaid which gave him yet another power boost of the same amount of life points to defence. The card he used was Polymerisation which made the remaining mermaid and Mystical Elf light up. Soon after the vortex cleared remained the Mystical Mermaid - An elf with gills and small fins forming from her fingers and webbed hands, and her skin was blue, the enchanting mermaids orange hair and wearing a brown piece of material for a dress. (Made up of course, but she is so cool) "Mystical Mermaid! Aqua Song!" He yelled as she sung the Mystical elf's song which almost defended Bakura's monster making it weak and it sacrificed itself. He was out.  
  
After seeing the win everyone left remaining Kiya the only person standing where the crowd was.   
  
"You should know better!" Yami said to Bakura. Bakura laughed.  
  
"Yeah but someone else helped you." He replied.   
  
"True." He said but he saw Kiya walk into the museum. "Kiya!" He called not knowing if it was her that he saw. He ran after her after collecting his cards.   
  
Yami: Oh continue. I want to see what I do.  
  
Kiya: It's pretty obvious Yami.  
  
Debs: Not really. There is going to be a small twist.  
  
Kiya: No way.  
  
Yami: Could happen.  
  
Debs: Will happen. Bye!! Stay reading. Thanks for the reviews;  
  
Mya Starlight: Gets a small Yami doll.  
  
SGCred: A small Kiya doll.   
  
NeferNeferi: A small Duke and Tea doll.  
  
Flower Petals: A small Joey and Serenity doll.  
  
Yugis-girl98: A small Yugi girl.  
  
Remixta: A small Mai and Triston doll. 


End file.
